CtOS
Developed by Blume Corporation engineers, the CTOS, or Central Operating System is a computer system designed to manage the infrastructure of Chicago during the events of Watch Dogs. CTOS 2.0 serves as its replacement during the events of Watch Dogs 2 in San Francisco. About The CTOS is a very complex interconnection of electronic systems, such as computer servers, sensors and databases, that interact to manage the city-wide infrastructure of Chicago. Many systems are connected and controlled by CTOS servers, such as subway lines, traffic lights and surveillance cameras. Unfortunately, the CTOS is also the core weakness of the city, as it can be hacked into using backdoor programs or facial recognition malfunctions, and used as a weapon against the city and its inhabitants. CTOS also manages to obtain and store data of Chicago inhabitants, which it does via various methods, such as by retrieving user information stored on CTOS connected consumer electronics and by using Chicago's mass surveillance system. All of the information gathered by CTOS is stored in the control centers (data servers) located throughout Chicago. Along with being able to tamper with the CTOS telecommunication towers, Aiden Pearce is able to access the information and the mechanism responsible for accessing and storing it in the control centres. Communication sites are placed between the control centers to promote the effective and efficient transfer of data over large distances. Although CTOS is successful in reducing the crime rate of Chicago, it does not protect the city as well as Blume claims. CTOS is also tied to a space satellite, which functions as a safety measure intended for the remote shutting down of the entire system if deemed necessary. Controversy One question that is frequently asked about the CTOS is: Who controls the system that controls Chicago? One negative that has been noted about the CTOS is that large businesses could use the data stored by CTOS to maximize profits. It has also been noted that control of the system could fall into the wrong hands, like those of hackers such as Damien Brenks, T-Bone, Aiden Pearce and Defalt. The fact that control of CTOS could fall into the wrong hands has clearly been brought to the public's attention by a hacking collective known as DedSec. The group hacks into the system and misappropriated its abilities to use it for its own purposes, such as invasions of privacy or data collection, simultaneously emphasizing the enormous power and security flaws of CTOS. Systems controlled by the CTOS * Blockers and Road Spikes *Bridge Access *Electric Grid *Lights / Traffic Lights *The L Train *Underground and above-ground steam pipes *Crime Prediction System *Security Cameras *ATMs / Bank Accounts *TVs and Video Adverts *Citizens' Private Information * Cellular communications * Internet-connected devices * Facial Recognition * Power Transformers *Light Houses *Vehicles *Cell phones Gallery ctOSVan-Front.png|CTOS Landrock Van 2500 in Watch Dogs. WD2 LandrockVan2500 CTOS.jpg|CTOS Landrock Van 2500 in Watch Dogs 2. KiganAWD CTOS.jpg|CTOS Kigan AWD. WD2 Tributary1500 CTOS.jpg|CTOS Tributary 1500. ctOSSecurity01.png|CTOS Security Guard. ctOSSecurity02.png| ctOSSecurityElite01.png|Elite CTOS Security Guard. ctOSSecurityElite02.png| Trivia *CTOS was upgraded to CTOS 2.0 with assumed upgraded security features after Aiden Pearce rebooted it. CTOS 2.0 was then installed in several other cities, including San Francisco and Oakland. *Taking the fact that Assassin's Creed and Watch Dogs are (probably) in the same universe, 'CT'OS might be controlled by the Templars, the powerful group of people who control the world in the Assassin's Creed series. **The 'CT'OS is mentioned in an Easter Egg in Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag. *Despite being called the "Central Operating System" in-game, in the ebook Watch Dogs //n/Dark_Clouds by John Shirley, it is referred to as the "City Operating System". *'CT'OS vehicles are rare to come by after completing every district access mission. *CTOS is the main antagonist of the Alone Digital Trip, where it takes over the city with an army of robots in a twisted form of martial law. *In Watch Dogs 2, the Profiler has been redone to look more visually pleasing, including an emoji to reflect the NPC's general mood. Vehicles also have their own UI box which states: company name, logo, car make & model, car category, and also its license plate number. *While the Chicago Police extensively relied more on CTOS scan, the San Francisco Police rely more on 911 calls and rarely seem to use CTOS scans. See also *Official Blume Corporation website for Chicago's CTOS de:ctOS ja:CtOS pt-br:CtOS Category:Features Category:Features in Watch Dogs Category:CtOS